Suicidium
by Qaecia
Summary: Summary: Riku, a boy without parents, attempts to end his own life but was interrupted by a small brunet insisting that he keeps on living. Can Riku face his past and move on, or will it bring more attempts to die? YAOI .:: RikuxSora CloudxLeon AkuRoku::.


**..: Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did though. :..**

**Hey, I'm Qaecia! This is my first posted fan fiction. It IS Riku x Sora (yaoi) so if you are offended by homosexuality, please LEAVE.  
Since you're still here I will assume you actually **_**want**_** to read what I have written (however surprising that may be) so I will cut to the chase and let you continue.**

**Summary: **Riku, a boy without parents, attempts to end his own life but was interrupted by a small brunet insisting that he keeps on living. Can Riku face his past and move on, or will it bring more attempts to die? YAOI ..: RikuxSora CloudxLeon AkuRoku :..

**..:..**

…**: Suicidium :…**

**..:..**

Riku stood on the edge of the roof. The wind blew his long silver hair into his face while the city glimmered below him. He could feel tiny goose bumps rising on his skin from the cold air that kissed his bare arms. All of his senses were heightened here; he could hear the city's clubs and cars as he stood stories above them. He could practically hear the blood flowing frantically through his veins as he began to move slightly forward. Pushing his hair away from his face, Riku noticed police cars gathering around the bottom of the building.

'What good would it do for them to just stand there?' The silver-haired male questioned the gaping police officers in his thoughts. That was when he saw something. At least he _thought_ he saw something; brown spiked hair causing a commotion. The incident was so quick that he barely saw a brown-haired blur dash straight through the barricade of police and dash into the building. Confused, Riku looked on for anymore signs of trouble as he stood above the now-large gathering of people.

He hated how they gawked at him; why shouldn't he be able to leave the world if he wanted? Most people could never understand what he was going through. It's not like he would tell them either; they'd just pity him. Riku _hated _to be pitied.

It was then that the sound of a door being pushed open interrupted his musings.

'Somebody finally came up,' Riku thought, 'I guess it's now or never.'

He began to step forward some more before he heard a loud, pleading cry, "WAIT!"

Riku ignored the sorrow-full voice and continued moving forward until right at the roof's end, two thin arms wrapped around his waist and a face pressed into the small of his back. Bewildered by this turn of events, the long-haired male looked behind him to find a small, thin boy with spiky brown hair attached to his midriff. The boy began to mumble incoherent things into his back before straight-out yelling at the taller male.

"WHY?! Why are you doing this? If you go you could never turn back – why could anyone want this for themselves?! I just don't understand!" The brunet declared strongly, looking up at Riku with watering blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through the older male.

Riku said nothing; he just looked out over the city once again. Standing there silently, Riku moved his hands upwards to grasp the younger boy's hands that squeezed him tighter at the contact. Since the silver-haired male hadn't replied, the younger boy asked again, 'why' – this time however, Riku could notice the boy was crying, not to mention he felt the cold wetness of the younger boy's tears soaking through his shirt. Stepping backwards a few steps, forcing the brunet to move with him, Riku spun around as best he could in the boy's tight grip.

"Why should you care?" Riku asked, "I don't even know you! Why does it matter if I disappear? It won't change your life any." The older male said while he struggled to hold back tears he could feel welling up in his eyes. He felt the brunet stiffen before he faintly heard a sobbing, desperate plea,

"Don't jump. Please, I'm begging you. Everything will be ok." Wept the young boy as he squeezed Riku as tightly towards him as he could, beginning to wet the front of the male's shirt with his tears now.

"I just can't take it anymore!" Riku bellowed out before he began sobbing and fell to his knees, bringing the brunet down with him. The brunet began stoking the taller male's silver locks as he whispered comforting words into Riku's ears.

"My name is Sora. What's yours?" The brunet whispered softly as he cradled the older male's head.

"Riku" was the simple reply.

"Well, Riku, will you come down with me?" Sora asked, tugging the taller boy upwards a little. All he got was a quick nod from the male before they both stood up, still holding on to each other, and began making their way towards the door.

Just as they reached the door, it opened revealing about three police officers who stopped dead in their tracks after spotting the two boys. Grateful for Riku's 'rescue' the officers assisted the boys back down to the bottom floor before bringing them both blankets to cover up their cold, bare arms from the city's freezing night.

Not long after the boys were brought down from the roof, a police officer approached the silver-haired male.

"I need to get your name and home phone number, ok?" the officer asked.

Riku told the officer as little as he could before he was asked if his parents would be home. Sora noticed the male beside him tense up quickly before he heard a forced reply.

"My mother is dead and my father is in jail." The boy said sternly.

"Surely you're living with somebody! A sibling perhaps?" Questioned the officer again.

"Foster parents." Riku stated, before being questioned about their names as well.  


The conversation ended there. Riku felt warm arms wrapping around him once again. The two boys stood in silence before two men came rushing through the crowds, one stopped beside Riku, the other grabbed tightly on to Riku as the younger boy's arms quickly moved out of his way.

"My god Riku! What were you thinking? Is everything okay?" A spiky-haired blond male asked as he looked Riku over for any signs of damage.

"Fine. Just peachy. Would you mind getting off me Cloud?" Riku spoke, a little annoyed at Cloud's actions. Cloud let go of Riku, flushing a bit in embarrassment as he moved to stand beside a long brown-haired man with a scar on his face.

The two new arrivals and Riku spent the next while talking about what happened. Cloud decided to let it slip for the moment but insisted they would talk later.

"Who's your friend?" Asked the scar-faced man, finally noticing the shy Sora beside Riku. Cloud turned to face the small boy and smiled at him.

"I'm Sora." Stated the young brunet.

"I'm Cloud and this is Leon. We're Riku's foster parents." Spoke the blond man kindly.

Sora's eyes widened a bit at the comment. Riku's foster parents were gay? It's not that he had a problem with it (quite the opposite, really), but It wasn't that common to see a gay couple on the Destiny Islands – especially the mainland.

"Were you the young man the officer was talking about? You brought Riku down from the roof?" Cloud asked.

Sora immediately blushed but thankfully for him, he didn't have to answer because Riku did for him.

"Yes, Cloud. He was. Can we leave now?" He impatiently stated as he turned towards Leon and said something inaudibly to the older male.

"One second. Do you live around here Sora?" Riku groaned and was glared at by Cloud momentarily. "Would you like to come over for dinner? Well, it's a bit late today, seeing as it's almost midnight, but would you come tomorrow?" Cloud asked the small boy, seeming to forget about the incident that had just occurred a little over twenty minutes ago.

"I'd love to!" Sora exclaimed happily. "I just moved here this afternoon. Well, I didn't move to the city, I live by the coast." Sora pointed east enthusiastically.

"No way! Don't tell me you live at fourteen Paopu Crescent? That house is directly behind ours! We saw movers there today." Cloud explained happily.

"Fourteen..? Yes! That's the number! This is so weird!" Sora blurted out quickly, flushing already for being so friendly with a man he had never met before.

"Why don't we give you a lift home?" Leon asked while he began walking with Riku towards a small silver car.

"That'd be great! Thanks!" Sora joyously cried out before following suit and eventually getting in the car with the other males.

The drive to the coast was filled with silence from Leon and Riku, while Cloud asked Sora loads of questions. It turned out Sora would be attending Riku's school in the upcoming fall, and that he was only a year younger than the silver-haired male (which was surprising because of his small stature). After a few more questions on Cloud's part, Leon pulled the car into the driveway at Sora's new house.

"Sora, don't forget about dinner tomorrow at…how's six? We live at 69 Gullwing Dr. Invite your whole family!" Cloud said, smirking when the younger boy flushed at the address.

"Great! Will do! It's just my Mother and brother and me though. I'll see you tomorrow!" The brunet replied.

The men said their goodbyes as Sora cheerfully exited the car and waved while running towards the front door.

"He's a nice boy don't you think?" Cloud asked on the short drive to their house. Both Leon and Riku grunted in response.

**..:..**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Well, There's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it Please review**

I hope it wasn't too short!


End file.
